halofandomcom-20200222-history
Gravemind (Level)
Looking for Gravemind the character? Gravemind is a Halo 2 campaign level. The Gravemind teleports the Master Chief to High Charity. The Prophet of Truth has the Index, and you must get to him before he leaves. As you you travel through High Charity, the Covenant begin their civil war. You will move through battles between the Elites, Grunts, and Hunters versus the Brutes, Jackals and Drones. Strangely enough, apart from the opening cut scene, there is no contact with the titular character or his Flood minions. Also of note, is that the word "Gravemind" is not mentioned until two levels later in High Charity. This is also the level where the Energy Sword appears most often, and is one of only four missions were there are absolutely no Human weapons in the level (The others being The Arbiter, The Oracle and The Great Journey). Summary Council Chamber -> Holding Chambers -> Valley of Tears A -> Hanging Gardens A -> Mid Tower ->Hanging Gardens B -> Valley of Tears B -> Mausoleum of the Arbiter Usable Weapons *Brute Plasma Rifle *Brute Shot *Carbine *Energy Sword *Fuel Rod Cannon *Needler *Plasma Cannon *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Shielded Plasma Cannon Transcript Chapter 1: Inside Job 9Q9s7NNo-_A {The Master Chief begins to wake up, we see a red circle of lights on the ceiling of some underground area. We see that he's being held by a tentacle and brought towards the head of a massive creature: the Gravemind.} Cortana: "What ... is that?" {The Master Chief is held in front of Gravemind's head. The head being one giant mouth made from separate parts, somewhat similar to an Elite's} Gravemind: "I? I am a monument to all your sins." {As Gravemind talks, he breathes out the vapors found in Flood infestations. Two tentacles bring forth a struggling Arbiter.} Master Chief: "Relax. I'd rather not piss this thing off." Arbiter: "Demon!" {the Gravemind makes loud huffing sounds, indicates the Master Chief} Gravemind: "This one is machine and nerve, and has its mind concluded." {a tentacle wraps around Master Chief's head, then indicates the Arbiter} "This one is but flesh and faith, and is the more deluded."{turns the Arbiter upside down} Arbiter: "Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk!" Gravemind: "There is much talk. And I have listened. Through rock, and metal, and time. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen." {he raises two tentacles, one wrapped around a red Monitor, the other merged with a half-Flood Prophet of Regret} Monitor: "Greetings. I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 05." Prophet of Regret: "And I am the Prophet of Regret, Councilor most high, Hierarchy of the Covenant!" {2401 Penitent Tangent sees the Master Chief.} 2401 Penitent Tangent: "A Reclaimer? Here? At last! We have much to do. This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak." Prophet of Regret: "Stay where you are! Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!" 2401 Penitent Tangent: "Not true. This installation has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand." Prophet of Regret: "Of all the objects our Lords left behind, there are none so worthless as these Oracles! They know nothing of the Great Journey!" 2401 Penitent Tangent: "And you know nothing about containment! You have demonstrated a complete disregard to even the most basic protocols!" Gravemind: "This one's containment ... " {gives a disgusted huff} "And this one's 'Great Journey' are the same." {he lowers the tentacles, Regret shrieks in fear} "Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence, but you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before ... " (At this moment, the Arbiter stops struggling against the tentacles) Master Chief: "This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake." Arbiter: "Your ignorance already destroyed one of the sacred rings, demon. It shall not harm another." Gravemind: "If you will not hear the truth, then I will show it to you. There is still time to stop the key from turning, but first it must be found." {indicates each in turn} "You will search one likely spot, and you will search another. Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us brothers!" {Master Chief and the Arbiter disappear in teleportation rings. Fade to black, fade in on High Charity.} {A swarm of Covenant ships attack each other. Fade in on the walkway outside the Council Chamber, Honor Guard Brutes guard the gates from rioters.} Prophet of Truth (voice over): "We are, all of us, gravely concerned." {Cut to Council Chamber. A line of Honor Guard Brutes stand at attention. A cameraman Grunt focuses a holographic camera on Truth as he delivers his propaganda, while the Prophet of Mercy watches from aside.} Prophet of Truth: "The release of the parasite was unexpected, unfortunate. But, there is no need to panic. In truth, this is a time to rejoice. A moment that all the Covenant should savor." {raises the Index} "For the Sacred Icon has been found. With it, our path is clear, our entry into the Divine Beyond guaranteed! The Great Journey is nigh ... " {the Grunt notices the Master Chief appearing out of thin air behind him} " ... and nothing, not even the Flood, can stop it." {The Chief looks down at the shocked Grunt.} Master Chief: "Boo." {the Grunt yelps, throws up his Needler and runs, the Master Chief catches the Needler, aims it at the Prophets. Two Brute Honor Guards shield Truth with their pikes.} Prophet of Truth: "Kill the Demon!" {the Prophets and some Brutes escape through a grav lift, leaving two Brutes behind.} Gameplay Cortana: "Brutes! The faster you can kill these Brutes, the better." {The Chief kills one Brute.} "They don't have shield generators, but take them out before ... it's berserking!" {The Master Chief kills all Covenant in the room} Tartarus (over the loudspeaker): "The Demon has infiltrated the Council chamber?! Protect the Hierarchs! Seal the exits." Cortana: "Oh, I don't think so." {After the Master Chief fends off the attackers} Cortana: "Put me down on one of the pedestals near the door." {The Spartan does so, and Cortana's hologram appears} Cortana: "That Prophet ... Truth, he has the Index. You've got to take it from him. Let me get these doors. {The Chief reaches for the pedestal} Go! It will be easier to track Truth if I stay in the network. Don't worry. You can pick me up later." {The Master Chief fights his way to the ledge where the Arbiter was tortured} Cortana (O.S.): "Watch out for the Captain, it's got a Brute Shot!" (Note that the Brute Captain with the brute shot first shows up in the council chamber on Legendary) Cortana: "Truth is moving through the lower levels of the tower. I'll reverse this gravlift. Drop down, try to cut him off." {if the Master Chief pauses} "It's safe, really. Just step in." {If you continue to stall} Cortana: "After that stunt on the Cairo, I know you're not afraid of heights." Cortana: "Fine, I won't watch. Meet you at the bottom, okay?" {later} Tartarus (loudspeaker): "Reinforce all approaches to the holding pens. Slay the Demon on sight!" Cortana: "They're beefing up their patrols. Stay sharp." {later} Cortana (O.S.): "Wait a minute! I'm reading Marine IFF transponders. The signals are originating somewhere below your position." Cortana: "There's another lift in the next room." {When the Master Chief reaches the lift} Cortana: "Here, Chief. Jump in" {He takes the gravlift down} Cortana (O.S.): "There are two groups of Marines in this detention block. I'll zero their locations. You neutralize the guards. ... Quietly." {The Master Chief frees the Marines} Cortana: "Listen up, Marines! The Chief's hunting a Prophet, and you're gonna help him kill it." Marine: "Affirmative!" or Marine: No sense sticking around here! Cortana: "That's all the Marines, Chief. Good work." Cortana (O.S.): "We'll get out of here the same way we came in--the central gravlift. ... Hostile reinforcements coming down the lift!" {The Master Chief and the Marines kill the reinforcements} Cortana: "The lift is clear. Step on in." {later} Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "Fear not, my brothers! The Sacred Icon is secure. It was Tartarus and his Brutes who took the Icon from the Flood, and for that they have our thanks." Cortana (O.S.): "Excellent! Truth is broadcasting on the move. It'll make him much easier to track." {later} Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "The Elites have failed to protect the Prophets, and in doing so, have put all our lives at risk. Let no warrior forget his oath, 'Thou, in faith, shall keep us safe, whilst we find the Path.'" Cortana (O.S.): "I've got a fix on Truth, just outside this tower, Chief. There's an exit nearby. Hurry." {later} Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "With my blessing, the Brutes now lead our fleets! They ask for your allegiance, and you shall give it." Cortana (O.S.): "You wouldn't believe the number of kill-systems the Covenant are throwing down around me. Not to worry, it's pretty sloppy stuff. I guess they never expected a hostile intelligence to penetrate their networks from the inside." {later} Cortana (O.S.): "The Covenant just destroyed two of their own ships. And I'm hearing reports of small arms fire throughout their fleet." Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "Creatures of the Covenant! The path is broad, and we shall walk it side by side." {later} Cortana: "Slipspace rupture. It's In Amber Clad!" {'In Amber Clad' flies by overhead} Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "Be glad! A reward for all your toil and all your sacrifices in the year at hand." Cortana: "Hailing ... No response. She's crashed into another tower ahead of our position. I'll keep trying to make contact, but I'm not registering any human vital signs." {later} Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "At this moment, the Council is gathered on Halo, to see the Icon safely placed." Tartarus (loudspeaker): "Rise, my brothers! Cast down the Elites!" Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "There are those who said this day would never come. What have they to say now?" Tartarus (loudspeaker): "Once the towers are clear, we'll drive them from the lower district." {later} Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "I have listened to the Oracle, and confirmed our deepest hope. The Great Journey begins with Halo." Tartarus (loudspeaker): "The Elites are falling back to the Mausoleum. Fools! Their Arbiter can do nothing for them now." Prophet of Truth (loudspeaker): "Who would doubt the Prophets? What have they foretold that has not come to pass?" {later} Cortana (O.S.): "If we're going to catch Truth, we'll need to take a shortcut, straight through the Mausoleum. Look on the bright side, for now, they seem much more interested in killing each other." {The Master Chief approaches the large fight in the Mausoleum} Cortana: "You might consider sitting this one out." {Once the battle begins, where you watch Brute Captains and Ultra Elites duke it out, you'll hear the instrumental version of Breaking Benjamin's "Blow Me Away"} {after the room is cleared} Cortana: "Hang on! I'm picking up two more transponders. It's the Commander and Johnson! They're closing on Truth's position, Chief. They'll need your help. This way, Chief." Cortana (O.S.): "...This isn't good. I’m getting confirmed reports of Flood leaving In Amber Clad's wreckage. Let's get the Index and find a way out of here. Before things get really ugly." Second Cinematic 4mjleIO7JUk {Tartarus and his Brutes take Keyes, Johnson and 343 Guilty Spark toward a platform where theof Truth and Mercy wait with three [[Phantom|Phantoms]} Tartarus: "Split them up. One in each Phantom." {Three Brutes do so. Keyes notices ''In Amber Clad in the tower before being pushed into the Phantom. The two Phantoms take off. Tartarus kneels before the Prophets.}'' Prophet of Truth: "The hopes of all the Covenant rest on your shoulders, Chieftain." {Prophet of Truth hands Tartarus the Index} Tartarus: "My faith is strong. I will not fail." {Infection Forms spring up and rush them. The Brutes get ready. They manage to crush most of them, but one gets through and lodges itself to Mercy's throat, knocking him off his throne} Prophet of Mercy: (Screams in agony) (Tartarus moves to remove the Infection Form) Prophet of Truth: "Let him be." (Tartarus turns to Truth in surprise) Prophet of Truth: "The Great Journey waits for no one, brother. Not even you." {Prophet of Truth boards the Phantom, the Honor Guard Brutes follow immediately, but Tartarus pauses at the dying Prophet of Mercy. He looks at the Index and turns away from Mercy.} Normal Walkthroug Trivia *The Anger Skull is found on this level. *Gravemind has only one chapter name "Inside Job" Category:Halo 2 Campaign